Life Dances On VHS 1983
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. Opening Promos * Coke * KFC Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment MPAA Rating * The Motion Picture Code and Rating Administration Has Rated this Motion Picture. All Ages Admitted General Audiences; Motion Picture Association of America. Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *Mel Blanc as Pepino the Boy in *"Life Dances On" *With the Voice Talents of: **Harry Baur as Alain Regnault **Marie Bell as Christine Surgère **Pierre Blanchar as Thierry Raynal **Fernandel as Fabien Coutissol **Louis Jouvet as Pierre Verdier, dit Jo **Raimu as Francois Patusset **Françoise Rosay as Marguerite Audié **Pierre Richard-Willm as Eric Irvin **Maurice Bénard as Brémond **Robert Lynen as Jacques Dambreval **Milly Mathis as Cécile Galtéry **Sylvie as La maîtresse de Thierry **Andrex as Paul **Jeanne Fusier-Gir as La marchande de journaux **Alfred Adam as Fred **Pierre Alcover as Teddy Mélanco **Jacques Beauvais as Le maître d'hôtel **Peggy Bonny as L'entraîneuse **Georges Dorival as Le baron **Marguerite Ducouret as La mère de la jeune fille au bal **Agnès Duval as La serveuse du repas de noces **Gabrielle Fontan as Rose, la bonne de Mme Audié **Simone Gauthier as La jeune fille au bal **René Génin as L'adjoint du maire **Roger Legris as Un complice de Jo **Raymond Narlay as Un dîneur chez Jo **Henri Nassiet as Un policier **Henri Niel as Un invité chez Patusset **Les Petits Chanteurs à la Croix de Bois as Les petits chanteurs de la manécanterie **Sylvain as Un danseur *Performance Model: Don Brodie, Marge Champion, Eddie Collins, Louis Hightower, Billy House *Additional Talents: Crista Dorra, Serge de Landauer, Janine Zorelli *Photographed in Technicolor *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXXXVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No.9870 *Supervising Directors: David Hand, Max Fleischer *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Screenplay by: Bill Peet *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, A. Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout: Bruce Bushman, Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Franklin Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman, Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Producer: Walt Disney Closing *The End *A Walt Disney Feature Production *In Technicolor *Cast: **Mel Blanc - Pepino the Boy **Harry Baur as Alain Regnault **Marie Bell as Christine Surgère **Pierre Blanchar as Thierry Raynal **Fernandel as Fabien Coutissol **Louis Jouvet as Pierre Verdier, dit Jo **Raimu as Francois Patusset **Françoise Rosay as Marguerite Audié **Pierre Richard-Willm as Eric Irvin **Maurice Bénard as Brémond **Robert Lynen as Jacques Dambreval **Milly Mathis as Cécile Galtéry **Sylvie as La maîtresse de Thierry **Andrex as Paul **Jeanne Fusier-Gir as La marchande de journaux **Alfred Adam as Fred **Pierre Alcover as Teddy Mélanco **Jacques Beauvais as Le maître d'hôtel **Peggy Bonny as L'entraîneuse **Georges Dorival as Le baron **Marguerite Ducouret as La mère de la jeune fille au bal **Agnès Duval as La serveuse du repas de noces **Gabrielle Fontan as Rose, la bonne de Mme Audié **Simone Gauthier as La jeune fille au bal **René Génin as L'adjoint du maire **Roger Legris as Un complice de Jo **Raymond Narlay as Un dîneur chez Jo **Henri Nassiet as Un policier **Henri Niel as Un invité chez Patusset **Les Petits Chanteurs à la Croix de Bois as Les petits chanteurs de la manécanterie **Sylvain as Un danseur *Additional Cast: Crista Dorra, Serge de Landauer, Janine Zorelli Closing Previews * Walt Disney and You - Child Videos Christmas/Wolfie and Sally 007/Pepino the Boy/Shazam!/The New Adventures of Zorro/The New Adventures of The Lone Ranger/Lassie's Rescue Rangers Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:1983 Category:VHS